


When the stars meet fire

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Archangel Beelzebub, Archangel Gabriel, Azirafell is a Demon, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Demon Gabriel, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, Parallel Universes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Prince of Hell Beelzebub, Reverse Omens, Reverse universe, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), They all meet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, crowley is Archangel Raphael, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley had a good time until an archangel came to the door and asked for help. A Archangel Noone better knows than Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Raphael (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	When the stars meet fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CollinAnthonyStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinAnthonyStark/gifts).



_Hello Everyone._  
_i came up with a idea about Raphael and Crowley. I totally support the whole Crowley was Raphael before his fall theorie and i couldnt stop thinking about this so i wrote it down._  
_Mostly inspired by my wonderful crowley and raphael. Hope you like it._

_For all the other readers. I hope you like it too and i hope you leave a comment and a kudo_

_love_

_Franzi_

* * *

Crowley POV

"Angel? Where's my good leather pants? ”Crowley asked him sleepily. The demon had just got up and knew that Aziraphale could be found reading somewhere in the shop. With the blanket wrapped around his body, he went up to the stairs when the angel answered.

"You know I put all your pants in the dresser under Jane Austen's first editions." He only heard him say and Crowley stomped back into the bedroom to look around. It was relatively early for him, anyway, he was already wearing his sunglasses as he searched through the many books that were everywhere in the room, on every possible surface.

"Irgh ... Angel there are books all over the place ..." he murmured, simply opening the closets indiscriminately until he found his pants.  
Since Apoka-whatever, he had moved in more or less with Aziraphale. Crowley still had his own apartment, there wasn't enough space for all of his plants between all the books. But Aziraphale had offered him several times to bring plants and other things from here, but he didn't want to impose himself and he liked it here the way it was. The demon had already occupied the bedroom after all, not that Aziraphale would sleep much. There had been plants here for some time that he cared for and that would not dare to leave even a small leaf hanging.

Apoca-whatever had been behind them for some time and something like everyday life had arrived in their lives.  
Usually he would accompany Aziraphale to lunch and then retreat a little to do the things he had to keep secret before. He had several children's homes in the city, which he had supported with anonymous donations for decades because he was afraid hell find out what he was doing.

Now, free of any coercion, he went to these facilities several times a week and worked there as a volunteer. He enjoyed spending time with the children. To teach them something, to play with them and to give them a carefree childhood.

He hadn't told Aziraphale about it yet. He wasn't embarrassed but sometimes he believed that the difference that had been between them in the past millennia was still there ... That Aziraphale still saw him as an evil demon. To protect his little secret, he told his angel a different lie each time.

Crowley didn't like it, but he didn't want to strain the relationship with him.

So not that they had a real relationship ... They were still just friends ... Even if they lived together and everyone, everyone really assumed that they were more than just friends. But Aziraphale was still pure innocence ... And Crowley didn't want to destroy it. He knew that he had loved the angel for a very long time, since Eden, if not before. But Aziraphale didn't feel that way. Of course the angel loved him. Just as much as he loved everything else in the world. But not in the same way that the demon loved him. Crowley didn't want to change that either. He liked the friendship between the two of them and it was better than their relationship over the past 6000 years.

Today was an important day for Crowley that he had planned and expected for a long time. He had been planning this day for over half a year and it would be the largest children's festival in all of London. Crowley hadn't planned it on his own and yet he already knew that it would be a huge success. He hoped to see many bright children's eyes today. All day long there would be only the best for the many children in East End and Crowley would be there. Which also meant that he wouldn't see Aziraphale all day ...

After changing, he tiredly sipped into the kitchen and made himself a coffee with the machine he had bought for it. Then he put on the old tea kettle for Aziraphale, who did not like the taste of the new machine and therefore preferred the decades-old tea kettle. While sipping his second coffee, he made the angel's favorite tea and finally took it to Aziraphale with a few scones, which had made it easy in the eastern part of the bookshop.

“Oh Crowley, the new books I bought in Cardiff are wonderful. I finally have a first edition of 'The Hobbit' and it is so well preserved.

”The angel beamed all over his face.  
"Aziraphale ... don't you already have three first editions of this book? And isn't one of them even with a personal dedication to you? ”Asked the demon smiling, whom he already knew what was coming.

"Yes, but these are all other first editions. And oh Crowley, that's my favorite book. "  
"I know Angel." He took the plate of scones and hold it right bevore Aziraphale

"You know I won't be back until tonight, so you have to go out to dinner alone tonight." Aziraphale nodded absently and took a scone. Crowley set the plate down again and turned to go.  
"Don't forget your tea," he murmured before leaving.

He would have loved to take the angel with him or kiss him goodbye or even hug him. But all that was denied him.  
So he straightened his glasses and went to his Bentley who, as always, stood conscientiously in front of the bookshop in the no-stopping zone. He started it and drove into the day with Queen on the radio.

Aziraphale POV

The angel spent the first hours of the day in a world full of hobbits and dwarfs. With dragons and magicians and glorious battles.

But all of this was fictional and written by one of the greatest authors of humanity.

Even if the angel had a bit of a finger in developing this story.

As the sunlight began to dwindle and the pages of the book came to an end, Aziraphale looked up and noticed that he had forgotten to open the bookshop. He smiled slightly and stood up. The tea Crowley had brought him a few hours ago was empty, as were the delicious scones. He got up with a growling stomach and put the book on a pile nearby.

It was already afternoon and it was time for a little snack outside the bookshop. He put the dishes in the sink and put on his beige trench coat.

It was raining outside, so he took an umbrella out of the bedroom and when he came back down there was a rumble in one corner of the shop.

"I am sorry. I didn't know I had unlocked the door, but we closed today. ”He said loudly and went in the direction of the noise.

When it rumbled loudly, he went faster and just saw a bookshelf tip over and fall on someone. He immediately rushed to help and helped the person with several excuses.

It was -

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" He looked at his friend and when he saw the eyes of the one he knew something was wrong.

"WHO is Crowley?"


End file.
